ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fused
Fused is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot After Kevin and Gwen drop Ben off at his house, Ben can't get rid of the feeling that something is following him. While sleeping, lightning goes through the electrical lines of Ben's house and then suddenly, Ra'ad, the last of Aggregor's prisoners, shows up and attacks him. He changes into Jetray to fight him. The battle ends when Ra'ad falls into a pool while charged up and shorts out. Ben, Gwen and Kevin then take Ra'ad to Los Soledad where they have him in a containment cell. Ra'ad tells Ben that it's his fault that Aggregor recaptured his friends (the other four prisoners). Ra'ad confirms that Aggregor is indeed an Osmosian like Kevin and tells the trio that with the combined powers of himself, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor and Andreas, Aggregor would be the strongest and most powerful being in the galaxy. Ben offers to have Ra'ad work together with them to stop Aggregor. The Amperi seems to agree with the deal, but the moment that Ben releases him, he attacks the trio, having read Kevin's mind that if things got worse, he would hand Ra'ad over to Aggregor. At that moment, the Ultimatrix detects that Ra'ad's DNA is uncatalogued. Ra'ad states that Aggregor used Ben's Ultimatrix as a homing device to track the aliens and bypassed his calls to the Plumbers. To prevent Aggregor from finding him, he tries to destroy the Ultimatrix with a lightning blast, but it launches its scanning wave at the same time. The mixing energies cause an explosion which blasts Ben into the wall and damages the Ultimatrix while Ra'ad has mysteriously disappeared. As Ben laments that things can't get worse, Aggregor shows up to recapture Ra'ad. The Gang try to fight Aggregor, but he proves to be too strong for them. The Ultimatrix finally lets Ben access a new form, but unfortunately, all that he can transform into is Ra'ad. With no choice, Ben turns into Ampfibian and fights Aggregor. Unfortunately, he's still too powerful and decides to use Ben in his Amperi form as Ra'ad's replacement. Gwen then casts an unusually strong and unnamed teleportation spell to transport herself, Ben and Kevin away from Aggregor to Kevin's warehouse. Aggregor tries to track the Ultimatrix on his ship. As Gwen recovers from her teleportation spell, Kevin has revealed he rebuilt the machine they had used to try to hack the Omnitrix during Vengence of Vilgax on ''Alien Force'' to reboot the Ultimatrix and change Ben back to normal, since he's stuck in the Ampfibian form, although Gwen and Ben protest the idea. Suddenly, Ben begins hearing Ra'ad's voice inside his head and begins acting like him. It turns out that the blast accidentally trapped Ra'ad inside the Ultimatrix. He refuses to allow the Ultimatrix to be reactivated because Aggregor would find them. At the same time, he's slowly taking over Ben's body. While Gwen holds Ampfibian/Ra'ad inside a magenta-purple electric glowing energy sphere, Kevin absorbs a rubber tire to enable him to get near Ampfibian and use jumper cables attached to the machine to reboot the Ultimatrix. This time, the experiment is a success. Ben and Ra'ad are separated and Kevin remains unmutated. Unfortunately, with the Ultimatrix's signal restored, Aggregor is free to find them. Rejecting Ben's offer to fight together, Ra'ad quickly escapes as Aggregor crashes in through the roof. After dispatching Kevin and Gwen, Aggregor demands Ra'ad from Ben, who tries to fight him using Brainstorm, but Aggregor's weapon easily defeats him since it's used to handle all electrical aliens. Aggregor then tries to forcibly change him back into Ampfibian by using his weapon on the Ultimatrix faceplate which nearly kills Ben in the process. Outside, Kevin(who was thrown there by Aggregor) sees Ra'ad and yells at him about letting the only person who wanted to help him die. Ra'ad attacks Aggregor and saves Ben. Ra'ad tells Gwen and a severely injured and weakened Ben to get out while he clashes with Aggregor. In the midst of the battle, Kevin's warehouse explodes for the second time, but Ben, Gwen and Kevin manage to escape while Aggregor takes Ra'ad back to his ship in the middle of the blast. Now that Aggregor has all five of his prisoners, he's now able to resume transporting them to his home planet and carry out his plan of permanently absorbing all of their powers and abilities and make himself invincible. Kevin and Gwen believe it's all over, but Ben tells them that he vows to use the powers of his 5 new aliens to save the prisoners and stop Aggregor once and for all. Major events *Ben, Gwen and Kevin finally meet Aggregor face to face. *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (AmpFibian). *Ben transforms into AmpFibian for the first time. *Aggregor recaptures Ra'ad, his fifth and final escaped prisoner. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ra'ad *Bivalvan (cameo) *P'andor (cameo) *Galapagus (cameo) *Andreas (cameo) Villains *Aggregor Aliens Used *Jetray *AmpFibian (fused with Ra'ad) first appearance *Brainstorm Quotes Errors *When Ben selected Brainstorm, his hologram didn't have his belt. Trivia *This is the second time Ben is in the form of the villain had the villain having control of him. The first time was in Ghost Town when Zs'Skayr merged with Ben's DNA. *This is the first episode of Ultimate Alien to only feature a limited amount of moving characters. *This is the second time we see Ben injured; the first was in ''Time Heals *A running gag in this episode is that Aggregor keeps busting the roof and Kevin complains about it. *AmpFibian's transformation is shown in this episode. The transformation is very similar to the ones in the original series. *This is the fourth time Ben does not use any Ultimate Aliens. *Aggregor has now recaptured all five aliens in this episode. *Ben seems to have gone without sleep for at least 4 nights as he was patrolling without harm, which is odd, as 11 days without sleep would cause serious brain damage to most people. *Ben seems to sleep in light-grey boxers, a black T-shirt and bare feet. *Back in Aggregor's spaceship, the order of the stasis pods from left to right is Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas (take notice to Andreas, he was no longer bleeding or crying and his body was normal not even broken) and finally an empty pod. *Kevin shows his caring, brotherly and affectionate attitude towards Ben in this episode, however much they may be shown arguing in other episodes. *AmpFibian has blue eyes instead of green in this episode because Ra'ad and Ben were fused together. *Aggregor seemed to use the Ultimatrix as the homing device to capture the aliens. *This is the second time Kevin has hacked in the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, but unlike the first time, the experiment was a success. *This is the third time Gwen uses teleportation, the first being in Vendetta and second being in The Final Battle: Part 2, although when she used the spell before she didn't get weak, however this maybe because this spell is different and very powerful. *This is the first time in Ultimate Alien in which Ben has used an alien in the same episode in which he scans or unlocks it. *Aggregor's plan to be the most powerful being in the universe is revealed in this episode. *Ben has Nyctophobia (fear of darkness) and Astraphobia (fear of lightning). *Kevin, as mentioned by Aggregor, is just a "hatchling" as compared to a real Osmosian. *Ra'ad species are revealed this episode: Amperi. *This is the third time an alien takes over Ben's personality. *It's a coincidence that mostly all of the aliens who took over Ben's personality have the ability to turn intangible (Ghostfreak, Eon, Big Chill and AmpFibian). *This is the second time it's shown that Ben is having much of an accident-prone day, after the first being in War of the Worlds. *Ben vows to bring back the aliens safely from the hands of Aggregor in this episode. *Ra'ad's personality has greatly changed since his first appearance and now, as he went from calm and quiet to violent and vengeful. *If Aggregor will acquire their powers than he can control Water (use Water Whips and Absorb moisture from the air), Wind (spin to create tornado and fly), Fire (set anything on fire, heat his body and don't get effected of extreme cold even), Earth (drill and absorb Earthquakes), and Electricity (teleport through electronic items, shoot electricity, and swim if not carrying electric currents). So his powers are water, wind, fire, earth, and electricity. *Los Soledad in Spanish apparently means the loneliness. *Ben obtains the form of the fifth and final alien captured by Aggregor. Unlike the other forms, he uses this form in this episode, even having it be the first form he names onscreen. *It seem that the aliens Ben can turn into in this episode are all sea creature based. *When Ben as Jetray threw Ra'ad in the water, Ra'ad was hurt shocked. But in the episode Deep nothing happened to Ben when he was in water as AmpFibian. This is probably because Ben hadn't absorbed any electricity when this happened. *In this episode, Ra'ad says, "There is no escape from Aggregor. That is the name of an episode also in the story arc. *Ben vows to use the five aliens' powers to save them; Ironically, he never actually uses their forms against Aggregor. *This is the second time Ben has transformed into Jetray while in his room. The first being in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1. Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes